


A Parting Glass

by Youarethelightoftheworld



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Growing Old Together, Johnlock Roulette, Love, M/M, Retirementlock, There is very little angst in this one, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarethelightoftheworld/pseuds/Youarethelightoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s time, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting Glass

John shuffles quietly into the flat, breathing heavily.  He is getting far too old, and the stairs are far too steep.  

A strange feeling comes over him as his eyes search for Sherlock, finding him by the window.  His skin, pale and illuminated by the light of the moon, is etched with lines and scars.

Sherlock turns his head to meet his gaze, a shadow of a smile across his lips.  

“It’s time, John.”

 

 

Years ago, they had spoken of this very moment.

Life had once been cruel to them.  But as their paths crossed and became one, addictions were left behind and wounds were mended.  Pain became no more than a distant memory.

And so they spoke of the next adventure.

 

_When we go, we will go together._

_What are you saying, Sherlock?_

_I am simply stating what I know to be true._ _When we go, we will go together._

 

They are no longer young and strong.  Their bodies ache, and their hair has turned to gray.

And yet, when they look at each other, they can still feel it all as if it were yesterday. 

The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through their veins.

They look at each other and see the beauty of their youth.  In each other’s eyes, they do not grow old. 

The two of them: against the world, always.

 

 

John does not question it.  As soon as Sherlock has spoken the words, he feels it too.

He won’t be far behind.

 

_What do you think is on the other side?_

_Just you, John._

 

They do not cry.

Together, they have been happy.  They have lived a life less ordinary, simply by knowing each other.

It is more than either of them could have imagined.

Greater than their wildest dreams.

 

 

They do not speak of regrets, for there are none.

Instead, they speak of the friends who have gone ahead of them into the light.  Sisters, brothers, confidants, and comrades.

In time, they may all be together again.

 

 

They do nothing to initiate it.  It is simply a truth, as Sherlock knew it would be. 

And so, they give themselves over to it.  They both know that to fight against it would be futile.   

John pours them both a cup of tea, and they go to bed.

 

 

Their eyes are heavy with impending slumber, but they do not look away. 

There in the darkness, they make their silent declarations.

When they fall asleep, it is for the last time.  

 

 

_Let us raise a parting glass, John. To you._

_And also to you, Sherlock._

_To us._  

 

 

When they wake, they wake together.

This time, there will be no more partings. 

 

 

 ~~~

 

 

"Come fill to me the parting glass.  Goodnight, and joy be with you all." _~The Parting Glass_

 


End file.
